A Fun Summer
by FluffyWordBender
Summary: When memories gets too strong, what will happen to the countries? Can they snap out of it?


_I got this idea for this fic, from the movie_ _ **Under Sandet (Land of mine)**_ _. If I got any grammar or history wrong, please do tell. English isn't my native language._

 **Set in year 2016**

 **Denmark's P.O.V**

Finally! The world meeting would be held in my country! Though I've decided to show them a bit around in Jylland, and holding the meeting in Jylland.

Maybe I should show them some of my beaches? I think that's a good idea! Germany likes them. I know this because many of his people have summer houses in my country, somewhat close to my beaches.

They were landing in Esbjerg airport, as I watched a little away from where the planes landed, safe distance. Though as soon as the door opened, I ran to them, greeting them.

When we were on our way to our hotel in Esbjerg, in a double-decker bus, we chatted.

Though everyone's small chats stopped, when France asked me one question.

"Isn't Skalling near? Y'know, the beach that had all the bombs after WW2" Gods I wanted to punch him, right in his face.

Both Germany and I froze at his words, he problematic because he was ashamed or something like that, and I, because it wasn't any of our proudest moments in history.

"We do not talk about that. And there isn't any bombs here anymore, I signed the contract on that." I answered, trying not to sound angry or sad.

"I didn't mean to offend" France said, trying to make the situation better, but it only made it worse.

"I know, it just isn't a proud or anything like that moment" I mumbled, I looked at Germany, who looked sad and ashamed. "I don't blame you, Germany, I want you to know that" I held my hand on his shoulder, squeezing lightly.

"So many died during that war… And-" I cut Germany off, by getting my seatbelt off, and sit on his lap, most other countries looked shocked to see me in his lap.

"But somehow, it made the world better, learning from mistakes and war" I mumbled, smiling softly. And that, got him to smile a little bit.

After the loooooong meeting, We somehow ended outside at Skalling, at the beach facing the ocean. Don't try to ask how we ended there, because I don't know.

"Let's swim!" Italy happily said, already running down to the shore. The others soon followed. Anybody else than Germany and I were already in the water, but we hadn't even touched the sand yet. Memories flooding through our minds, the young german boys war prisoners removing the mines, some blew up. Some didn't. Most either harmed badly, dead or the like.

"What's going on? What are you doing?" Spain asked worriedly, walking to us, looking down at us laying in the sand.

Why were both Germany and I searching after mines? With sticks poking through the sand, counting: En/Ein, to/zwei, tre/drei, fire/vier. Scooting forward, counting again.

Why were we searching for non-extings bombs? Was the memory of that time really that strong?

"I-I don't k-" I cut Germany off again, calling out.

"I found one!" I began digging through the sand, to find a mine. I began to open the lid, and then carefully laid it beside me. Then I got the thingie out, the one to set off the mine. I placed it in my pocket, and laid the mine next to me, and scooted forward.

"En, to, tre, fire" I counted, scooting forward again.

"Ein, zwei, drei, vier" Germany counted, and scooted forward, count, scoot.

"En, to, tre, fire"

"Ein, zwei, fand ein!" Germany had found one, and he began to remove it.

"En, to tre, fi-fandt en!" I've found one, and began to remove it.

"Dänemark! sie unter verdoppeln!" (I'm not sure you can say that, but I blame Google Translate) Germany yelled at me, but I didn't really understand what he said, since he yelled close to my ear. I pulled the mostly useless bomb up, and boom.

I woke up screaming, was that a dream? I think it was. I noticed someone hugging me and 'sshhhh'ing me, trying to calm me down.

"It was just a dream" I couldn't place the voice, so I looked up and saw… That couldn't be. Could it?

"Mother Nature?" I'm not alive anymore?

"There was another war, you are here too soon" She answered, looking slightly sad. "Don't worry, you aren't alone, Germania and Rome is here too" Then she disappeared.

"D-did any of my people survive?" I asked, and Germania nodded, helped me up. It was beautiful here. There weren't any sort of countries, just wildness, and peace. "But you didn't survive"

 **The End**

 _So what do you guys think?_


End file.
